


Мелодрама

by herat



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Alec Lightwood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такие истории должны случаться только в дурацких мелодрамах...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Алекс?  
Черт. Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт, черт, черт!  
Такие встречи должны случаться только в кино. В каких-нибудь дурацких мелодрамах, где в финале все герои вплоть до статистов обнимаются друг с другом. А в реальной жизни Высшие силы должны оберегать от встреч с бывшими женихами, раз уж однажды уже уберегли от того, чтобы сказать судьбоносное «да»! Тем более от встреч в переполненном аэропорту после межатлантического перелета и трехчасового ожидания потерявшегося багажа!  
Но Высшие силы недоглядели. Снова.  
\- Джо, - затравленно протянула Алекс, поднимаясь с кресла, - какая… какая неожиданная встреча. Ты улетаешь или прилетаешь?  
Он, судя по всему, уже улетел. И не куда-нибудь, а в астрал, не сводя взгляда с заметно округлившегося живота бывшей невесты.  
\- Это?..  
Это был приговор ее едва обретенной свободе. Алекс не общалась с родителями с того самого дня, когда пробежала мимо них от алтаря, шурша кринолином. И это оказалось чертовски кстати, когда на треклятом тесте высветилось две полоски. Но теперь новости разлетятся со скоростью света, и мама с мистером Моргенштерном, годами мечтавшие объединить семейные предприятия, будут осаждать ее, как крепость, до полной победы. И на сей раз у выхода из церкви будет стоять вооруженная охрана.  
Но Высшие силы, наконец, решили прийти на помощь, и округлившуюся талию Алекс обвила чья-то рука.  
\- Все в порядке, котенок? – выдохнул в затылок ласковый голос. - Я отошёл всего на пару минут, а ты уже флиртуешь с незнакомцами?  
Обернувшись, девушка увидела перед собой собрата по несчастью, экстравагантного красавчика азиата, с которым вот уже третий час изредка перебрасывалась неловкими усталыми улыбками. Благослови, Господи, добрых самаритян!  
\- Конечно, любимый. Просто встретила старого знакомого.  
\- Старого знакомого? – с намеком усмехнулся бывший жених. На что Алекс ответила очередной фальшивой улыбкой. – Что ж. Джонатан Моргенштерн – старый знакомый, а вы?..  
\- Магнус, - туманно представился ее спаситель, пожав предложенную руку.  
Все внимание Джо вновь вернулось к ее животу, словно достаточно упорным взглядом можно было провести тест на отцовство. Но в конечном счете ему пришлось отступить.  
\- Кажется, они только что объявили посадку на мой рейс. Рад был встрече, Алекс. И поздравляю.  
Это прозвучало вполне искренне, и девушку снова подмяло под себя отвратительное чувство вины. Ведь Джо был неплохим парнем, она никогда не смогла бы всерьёз раздумывать о браке с подлецом. Просто в отличие от нее он оказался готов сложить свою жизнь на алтарь семейных амбиций. А это в свою очередь означало, что звонка от мамы оставалось ждать максимум двадцать минут.  
\- Кофе? – тем временем предложил спаситель. – Вы выглядите так, словно вам не помешает чашечка кофе. Или чего покрепче.  
\- Мне нельзя чего покрепче, - с сожалением ответила девушка, инстинктивно погладив живот. Честно говоря, сейчас ей бы не помешало напиться в хлам.  
\- Тогда, определенно, кофе.  
Именно так Александра Лайтвуд и оказалась в переполненной кофейне в аэропорту, развлекая доброго самаритянина нелепыми сериальными историями, из которых почему-то состояла ее жизнь. О том, как едва не позволила родной матери продать себя по сходной цене деловому партнеру. И о том, как потом полдня каталась на метро в свадебном платье с кринолином, развлекая окружающих и вспоминая адрес Лидии, с которой не виделась со школьной скамьи. И о том - чего уж теперь скрывать? - как спустя пару месяцев столкнулась с Джо, и пресловутое чувство вины подтолкнуло ее в его постель. И даже о том, как после четырех недель токсикоза Лидия молча протянула ей тест на беременность.  
Такие откровения обычно вываливают лишь на абсолютных незнакомцев. На кого-то, кому уже никогда не придётся смотреть в глаза. Так что по возврашении домой Алекс заварила чашку ароматрого зеленого чая, плеснув в него молока, выслушала на сон грядущий очередную хвалебную оду мистеру Монтеверде, по которому Лидия сохла с тех самых пор, как устроилась на работу, и выбросила в мусорную корзину пеструю визитку, которую Магнус вручил ей на прощание. В конце концов, до романов ли на пятом месяце беременности?  
  
А утром - практически с зарей - ее разбудила настойчивая телефонная трель.  
\- Как ты могла мне ничего не сказать?! – завизжала сестра, стоило только принять вызов. - Так вот почему ты все это время не хотела встречаться вживую?! Не из-за того, что я, якобы, могу расколоться маме!  
Ааа.. Значит, все уже в курсе.  
\- Извини, Иззи..  
\- Ну уж нет, простым «извини» ты от меня не отделаешься! Я требую сочных деталей. Какой он в жизни, такой же, как на экране, или это просто образ? А в сексе? Потому что я как-то читала статью с откровениями Камиллы Белькур, и она намекала...  
\- Так, стоп! - она, определённо, ещё недостаточно проснулась для этого разговора. - Ты сейчас о ком?  
\- О Магнусе Бейне, естественно, о ком же ещё?! - почему это имя звучит так знакомо? - И даже не пытайся отвертеться: вы во всех новостях. У нас под дверью дежурят журналисты. Снова. Мама запивает одни успокоительные другими. Снова...  
Алекс кольнул холодок предчувствия. То же самое было, когда мама вызвала ее к себе, чтобы объявить о грядущей свадьбе. Кажется, за ночь ситуация успела обрасти какими-то совершенно невообразимыми последствиями, с которыми не справиться без утренней дозы кофеина.  
\- Иззи, я тебе перезвоню.  
И прежде, чем сестра успела возразить, девушка нажала на отбой и, волевым решением выбравшись из постели, отправилась на кухню.  
А там, в клубах божественного кофейного аромата, уже поджидала Лидия, листая утреннюю газету и демонстративно не обращая на соседку внимания. С первой полосы в глаза бросалось фото из аэропорта, на котором добрый самаритянин прижимал ее к себе, собственнически положив руку на живот. А над фотографией красовался броский заголовок: «Магнус Бейн наконец-то остепенился?».  
Такие истории должны случаться только в кино. В каких-нибудь дурацких мелодрамах, где в финале все герои вплоть до статистов обнимаются друг с другом. А случаются почему-то все время с ней!


	2. Chapter 2

А вот утро Магнуса началось значительно лучше. После долгого и утомительного перелета, а также долгих и утомительных рабочих выходных - кто бы мог подумать, что такие вообще бывают в жизни богатых и знаменитых? - он вырубился, едва увидев кровать, и проспал аж до полудня. К тому времени из кухни уже рвался бодрящий аромат свежесваренного кофе, а телефон вовсю сигналил о новом сообщении. Скрестим пальца на удачу: от ясноокой красавицы Александры. Начало дня было весьма многообещающим, и Магнус смело выпорхнул из спальни... Прямиком в коготки обманчиво спокойной Кэт, листавшей газету за кухонным столом.  
\- Доброе утро! - самонадеянно заявил ничего не подозревавший герой всех новостей.  
Но стоило ему только сделать шаг в направлении к чашке с дымящимся кофе, как Катарина, аккуратно зацепив пальчиком блюдце, подтянула её к себе.  
\- Правда?  
Всемилостивый Боже! Последний раз она использовала этот тон сразу после «Инцидента в Перу».  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Это ты мне ответь: что-то случилось? Даю подсказку: как прошёл вчерашний день?  
\- Плодотворно? - на пробу выдал мужчина, чувствуя, что ступает по тонкому льду.  
Он оговорил все детали грядущего показа, ударил по рукам с продюсерами очередного ток-шоу для начинающих модельеров, вернул свой багаж и выпил кофе с обворожительной красавицей с самыми синими глазами на свете. Но, кажется, его пресс-секретаря интересовало вовсе не это.  
\- Неправильный ответ. Вспоминай, где ты вчера накосячил.  
\- Ну, я рано встал, так что...  
Так что отвечает Рафаэль.  
\- А вот и виновник торжества! - пропел за спиной полный детского восторга голос.  
Обернувшись, Магнус мигом забыл все вопросы, которые вертелись на языке. Его друг и агент, даже спавший в костюмах от Версаче и Ко, щеголял в футболке с надписью: «Гордый папаша». В зубах торчала нераскуренная сигара, а над головой величаво колыхалась огромная надувная детская коляска.  
Катарина взглянула на него без любви.  
\- Не смешно. Мы только что открестились от скандала с Камилл, его репутация сейчас не переживёт внебрачного ребёнка...  
\- КОГО не переживет моя репутация?!!!  
Вместо ответа подруга протянулась ему утреннюю газету, и... Ох, ты ж, ёжик!...  
\- Но... А почему ты тогда такая спокойная?  
\- А ты, наивный, правда, думаешь, что у нее в кружке все ещё кофе? - удивился Рафаэль.  
И, приглядевшись, Магнус, действительно, заметил, что щеки подруги подозрительно розовели.  
\- Полтора часа назад она стояла у изголовья твоей кровати, сжимая в руках подушку.  
\- И ни одни присяжные меня бы не посадили! Хотите послушать сообщение от Рагнора из Лондона?  
Магнус не хотел. Он все-таки не первый год дружил с Рагнором. И как в воду глядел На аудио-записи его юрист добрых три минуты злорадно смеялся в трубку.  
\- Ведь словно знал, когда брать отпуск, сукин сын! Признайся, ты ему рассказал?  
\- Да, разумеется, это не мой ребёнок! В час «Икс» я ещё зализывал раны после Камилл и, честно говоря, большую часть времени был настолько пьян, что чисто технически не смог бы участвовать в процессе...  
\- Пожалуйста, без подробностей, - взмолилась Катарина.  
\- Мы просто ждали вместе багаж в аэропорту, и Александра столкнулась со своим бывшим женихом, который даже не подозревал о скором отцовстве. А там такое давление со стороны обеих семей, что второй раз она бы от него уже не сбежала. И я просто...  
\- Просто забыл, что живёшь в мире цифровых технологий?!  
\- Так, давайте сосредоточимся на главном, - предложил Рафаэль, предпочитавший изощренную психологическую атаку тривиальной ссоре. - Ты не имеешь к этому ребёнку никакого отношения, верно?  
\- Верно.  
\- И со Сбежавшей невестой познакомился только вчера?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну вот! Мы просто дадим опровержение...  
\- Нет! - отрезал Магнус.  
И оказался под прицелом аж двух, ой, недобрых взглядов.  
\- Что значит "нет"?  
\- Если я дам опровержение, Джонатан тут же обо всем догадается.  
\- Какой еще Джонатан?!  
\- Бывший жених! Вы вообще меня слушали?  
Катарина взглянула на него, как на Рафаэля.  
\- Магнус, - прочувствованно попросила она после долгой пугающей паузы.  
\- Да?  
\- Уйди куда-нибудь.  
\- На твоем месте я бы бежал, амиго. В этом особняке ведь есть комната страха?  
Но прежде, чем Магнус успел последовать этому мудрому совету и убраться подальше с метавших молнии очей подруги, за окнами поднялась шумиха.  
\- Там что, журналисты?  
\- Ты скоро станешь отцом, - напомнила Катарина, - Ну, разумеется, там журналисты! Но они вроде еще с час назад поутихли...  
Впрочем, разгадка оказалась довольно проста. Когда по кухне разлетелась телефонная трель, его так называемые друзья работали сплоченной командой: пока один держал Магнуса, вторая быстро схватила трубку и отскочила в другой конец комнаты.  
\- Телефон Магнуса Бейна, внимательно слушаю. Александра, какое совпадение: а мы как раз о вас вспоминали!  
После этих слов ей снова пришлось передислоцироваться, потому что Рафаэль, буквально повисший на Бейне мертвым грузом, оказался недостаточно силен, чтобы удержать его на месте.  
\- Что?.. Но как?.. Да, это было глупо... Стоп, какая Лидия? Действительно, в вашем положении лучше не садиться за руль... Да, разумеется, кавалерия уже в пути.  
Отключившись, Катарина взяла короткую паузу на то, чтобы обновить чашку с "кофе" и собраться с мыслями.  
\- Итак, - в конце концов икнула она, - хорошая новость в том, что твоя Сбежавшая невеста сама к нам явилась и даже готова дать опровержение. Сейчас она сидит в машине у особняка в плотном кольце журналистов. Еще там какая-то Лидия, которая сломала нос первому подскочившему писаке и теперь рыдает в панике, потому что она юрист, и знает все статьи, по которым ее можно привлечь к ответственности. И ты должен мне просто гигантскую прибавку в жалованию, Бейн.


	3. Chapter 3

На то, чтобы отвоевать Александру - и приросшую к бумажному пакету Лидию - у вечноголодных акул пера, потребовалось добрых пятнадцать минут. И все это время вокруг, не переставая, щелкали затворы фотокамер, слепили вспышки и сыпались беспардонные вопросы:  
 _\- Александра, расскажите, как вы познакомились?.._  
 _\- Это было до того, как вы сбежали со свадьбы, или после?.._  
 _\- Магнус, как вы ладите со старшими Лайтвудами?.._  
 _\- Вы уже выбрали имя для ребенка?.._  
 _\- Вы собираетесь пожениться?..._  
Наконец, миновав эту "дорогу стыда", Магнус мечтал только об одном: забраться под душ минут на... много, а вот Александра...   
\- Можно виски?   
...Александра не переставала его поражать.  
\- А, может, лучше чего-нибудь...  
\- Безалкогольного? - подхватил Рафаэль, со священным ужасом глядя на пятимесячный живот их гостьи. - Dios mio...   
\- Для Лидии, разумеется! - оскорбленно уточнила девушка.   
Ах, да! Бедняжка уже почти всосала многострадальный бумажный пакет. К счастью, у Катарины по случаю были обширные запасы "кофе". И пока подруга снимала стресс, Александра глубоко вдохнула и твердо объявила на выдохе:  
\- Я готова.  
Она чем-то неуловимо напоминала мучениц с картин великих мастеров. Яркие закушенные губы, упрямый излом соболиных бровей, во взгляде решимости пополам со страхом. Определенно, самая красивая женщина из всех, что Магнусу когда-либо доводилось встречать. Возможно, именно поэтому, ему понадобилось постыдно много времени, чтобы сформулировать простой вопрос:  
\- К чему?   
\- К тому, чтобы давать опровержение, естественно.  
Ах, к этому!  
\- А как же Джонатан?   
При упоминании бывшего жениха она на мгновение дрогнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки.   
\- Это мои проблемы. Нечестно было взваливать их на вас.   
До сих пор ни одну женщину в жизни Магнуса это не волновало...   
И прежде чем он успел развить эту опасную мысль, Катарина взяла ситуацию под свой контроль. Так сказать, во избежание:   
\- Мне нужно восемь минут и пятнадцать секунд, чтобы организовать интервью с кем-то из той своры за порогом.  
\- А можно с тем ублюдком, которому я разбила нос? - впервые подала голос Лидия, оторвавшись от - будем надеяться - второй кружки "кофе".

И вот ровно восемь минут и пятнадцать секунд спустя Магнус сидел напротив пострадавшего писаки, стараясь не смотреть на ватные тампоны, торчащие из его ноздрей, и понимал, что совершает огромную ошибку. Просто гигантскую ошибку. Как только они расскажут правду, старшие Лайтвуды вернут Александру в лоно семьи, и весь этот невероятный огонь, вся сила духа будет похоронена в фамильном склепе за семью замками. И Магнуса это категорически не устраивало. Подобные женщины встречаются слишком редко, чтобы отпускать их без борьбы! А Катарина его обязательно простит: в глубине души она неисправимый романтик. Наверно.  
\- Итак, вопрос, который сейчас у всех на устах: как же вы, голубки, познакомились? - начал "мастер пера" в той ужасной псевдо-покровительственной манере, за которую ему хотелось снова зарядить в нос. - И, разумеется, как вам удавалось столько времени скрываться от камер?   
\- На самом деле...  
\- ...с большим трудом: от вашей братии не так-то легко ускользнуть!  
Кажется, в соседней комнате что-то упало. А, может быть, кто-то. На всякий случай Магнус приобнял удивленно хлопающую глазами Александру - она все же была склонна к побегу - и начал сочинять...

\- Что это было? - прошипела девушка, как только они, наконец, избавились от своего нового официального летописца. - Какая свадьба в январе?!!  
Да, здесь он слегка вошел в раж.  
\- Ты мне нравишься. И я не собираюсь отдавать тебя какому-то мальчишке, однажды уже позволившему тебе сбежать.  
И это, казалось бы, простое заявление абсолютно выбило почву из-под ног у Александры. Подавившись очередным гневным возгласом, она застыла на месте, растерянно моргая.   
\- Аааа... ааа... мое мнение имеет значение?   
\- Видишь ли, сладулик, - игриво протянул Бейн, пропуская между пальцев иссиня-черный локон, - я всегда могу сказать, когда произвожу впечатление на женщину.  
Ответом ему был смущенно потупленный взгляд и очаровательный румянец.   
\- Но... но я же беременная. Я похожа на кита!  
\- На безумно сексуального кита, позволь добавить.  
Поперхнувшись воздухом, Александра отступила назад. Кажется, ей нечасто доводилось слышать комплименты, даже такие... спорные. Невероятное упущение со стороны мужской половины человечества, решил Магнус и шагнул следом.   
\- Через четыре месяца я вытолкну из себя абсолютно европейского ребенка. Блондина, если гены Джо возьмут верх!  
\- Уверен, что легко смогу найти в себе силы тебя простить.  
И снова шаг назад и шаг вперед.  
\- Я ничего не умею... в постели, - призналась девушка смущенным шепотом. И вот в это, учитывая ситуацию, верилось с трудом.  
\- Ну, азы ты явно освоила.  
\- Это случилось всего один раз! Еще со школы все знали, что рано или поздно мы с Джо поженимся, так что меня особо не звали на свидания. Никому не хотелось переходить дорогу Моргенштернам.  
\- И что же изменилось?   
\- Мы встретились однажды... просто случайно столкнулись в толпе. Впервые по-настоящему разговорились, выпили немного. Джо... хотелось, а я итак сбежала от него из-под венца. Мне даже не особенно понравилось.  
Играть на чувстве вины, чтобы забраться к девушке под юбку. Ай да Джонатан, ай да сукин сын!   
\- Поверь мне, сладкая, никому не нравится их первый раз. Ты понятия не имеешь, что делать, у тебя куча завышенных ожиданий, и все заканчивается слишком быстро. Дальше будет только лучше.  
И вместо того, чтобы снова отступить назад, Александра почти сделала шаг вперед. Почти.   
\- Мои родители - ужасные снобы, - выложила она свой последний "козырь". - Если твое семейное древо не упирается корнями в спальню отцов-основателей, они сожрут тебя живьем.  
\- Подавятся, - пообещал Магнус. - А мое семейное древо, насколько мне известно, уходят корнями в спальню английского колониста и его "интимного дневника".  
\- Прошу, никогда не упоминай об этом при моих родителях!  
\- То есть, со всем остальным ты уже согласна?  
И со со следующим шагом Александра наконец-то уперлась в стену. Ловушка захлопнулась.  
Но прежде, чем Магнус успел насладиться победой, девушка решительно нахмурила соболиные брови, шумно выдохнула и атаковала его рот, ухватившись за ворот рубашки. Она, действительно, целовалась совершенно неумело, но так жадно и сладко, что у Бейна тут же голова пошла кругом. Он едва услышал, как за спиной громко хлопнула дверь в соседнюю комнату. Дважды.   
\- Кэт, честное слово, я могу все объяснить...  
Но объяснять не пришлось. Упреждающе выставив вперед ладонь, подруга молча прошла к бару и, прихватив с собой бутылку джина, также молча вернулась обратно, на прощание сложив им совершенно непотребную комбинацию из пальцев свободной руки.   
Чего ни Магнус, ни Александра конечно же не заметили, потому что к тому времени уже снова целовались.


End file.
